The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device such as a hybrid integrated circuit device (hybrid IC) and a semiconductor manufacturing apparatus, and to, for example, a technique effective if applied to the manufacture of a semiconductor device built in a cellular phone.
As one manufacturing method of a semiconductor device such as a hybrid integrated circuit device, there is known, for example, a technique for mounting a bare chip and other parts over unit sections of a package base substrate, which can be taken or picked up in multi form, thereafter sealing the bare chip and other parts with an insulating resin to form a sealing resin and then cutting the package base substrate together with the resin to thereby manufacture semiconductor devices based on the unit sections (see, for example, a patent document 1 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. Hei 11(1999)-31704)).
The patent document 1 has pointed out that a problem arises in that when the sealing resin is formed by a potting method, the surface of the sealing resin is hard to be flattened, and when a semiconductor device manufactured as a result thereof is surface-mounted to a circuit substrate, sorbability based on a vacuum adsorption nozzle is degraded.
On the other hand, there is known a semiconductor device having a structure wherein a semiconductor chip and chip parts are mounted over one surface of a module substrate and covered with an insulating resin to form a sealing or encapsulating section. When, in this case, a semiconductor device in which chip parts are fixed to a module substrate by solder connections and an encapsulating section is formed of a high elastic resin, is connected to a mounting board by solder reflow, solder of the solder-connected portion in the encapsulating section is remelted so that a malfunction such as a short occurs. The short occurs due to the fact that, for example, when solder is remelted, expanded pressure produced due to its melting peels or strips an interface between each chip part and a resin for forming the encapsulating section or an interface between the resin and the module substrate, and solder flows into it so that electrode terminals at both ends of the chip part are connected by solder. Therefore, there has been proposed a semiconductor device wherein in place of the high elastic resin, a resin (e.g., resin having an elastic modulus of 200 MPa or less at a temperature of 150° C. or more: e.g., silicone resin) having low elastic modulus is used to form an encapsulating section. The semiconductor device is capable of preventing a short because even if solder in the encapsulating section is remelted upon mounting reflow, pressure produced due to its melting expansion is relaxed by the low elastic resin (see, for example, a patent document 2 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2000-208668)).
Also the patent document 2 has described that a resin is applied onto the full surface of a multi-pickup substrate by a printing method and cured by baking to form a batch encapsulating section, and thereafter the multi-pickup substrate is subjected to primary division inclusive of the batch encapsulating section to manufacture semiconductor devices. As the resin, a silicone resin or a low elastic epoxy resin is used. As to the division, a one-row division (primary division) and fractionalization (secondary division) are performed twice, whereby a module (semiconductor device) is manufactured.
The patent document 2 has described that when a soft silicone resin is used upon division, the division is not perfectly done and hence a non-divided spot occurs, and the division is carried out by laser or dicing.
On the other hand, a semiconductor device such as a high frequency power amplifier device employed in a transmitting unit is known as a semiconductor device mounted over a mounting board of a cellular phone. The present semiconductor device has a structure wherein, for example, an electronic part comprising active parts (active elements) such as a transistor, etc. and passive parts (passive elements) such as a resistor, a capacitor, etc. is mounted over the upper surface of a module substrate having a wiring board structure. A plurality of electrode terminals (external electrode terminals) are provided over the back surface of the module substrate, and hence the present semiconductor device results in a surface-mounting semiconductor device. The module substrate is formed of a low temperature calcined substrate (low temperature calcined multilayer wiring board) formed of ceramic (see, for example, a patent document 3 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. Hei 9(1997)-116091)).